Fairy Tail?
by Kangkarot
Summary: On X777, the First walked into a certain guild and disbanded it, as well as eradicating the guild hall. 5 years later, an old man walked across Magnolia drunk, and stumbled upon a blue cat and a pink haired boy. That pink haired boy started having visions of guild that should have existed. He then embarks on a journey, and little did he know, how important these visions were...
1. Chapter 1 - The Dragon Boy

**Okay, so I'm making ANOTHER fanfic because the last one was…**

 **So anyway this is probably my third one so far and hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

A short, cranky old man stumbled along the cobblestone path, drunk. He was old, really old, and had a moustache curling beneath his nose and a fairly round face, he was nearly bald with some white hair on the edges with grouchy eyes. He was wearing an orange jacket, white t-shirt, and orange pants, along with some sort of jester hat that was blue and orange. His white t-shirt had an odd symbol on it, a kind of mark… er- sort of.

Anyway, the man sighed and flashed back to what happened a few years ago.

* * *

 _5 years ago…_

From a distance, a certain guild was bouncing up and down from the town of Magnolia. That certain guild was Fairy Tail, they were the #1 guild in all of Fiore. Though, at first glance, you wouldn't really think that.

Anyway, inside the guild hall was broken tables, dust clouds with arms, legs, and heads poking out, fights, more broken chairs, and more broken stuff. In the middle of the guild was the old man, crying and holding a paper that said "BILLS," and it was a very long piece of paper.

All of a sudden, the guild hall doors opened with a very loud _THUD!_ , and at the entrance stood a young blonde with flowing hair. She was wearing a dress and had some sort of angel wing on her hair. She also had no shoes and was barefoot.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, and stopped fighting. The old man stared at her in disbelief and shock.

 _SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE…_

Then everyone went back to doing whatever they're doing without a care in the world.

The old man grew a huge tick mark and turned into an angry titan, _**"SHOW THE FIRST SOME RESPECT, YOU BRATS!"**_

"HAI!" They all started bowing to her.

The First stood there and with a serious look and walked up to the old man.

Whispers gathered across the guild as the First as she stared back at them.

"Is that the First?"

"Who is she?"

"She created the guild!"

"I think her name is Mavis."

"She looks so young."

The old man almost started crying because it was the First, the one who created the guild and made the Three Fairy Spells.

Mavis stood about a foot away and stared down with blank eyes. Something was wrong.

"Makarov, I commend you for you being the 3rd master of this guild, and for your services I force you to resign the guild. Because here forth, the guild is disbanded. You all have 5 minutes to get out of the guild before I erase it That is all."

Then the young blonde walked out of the guild like nothing happened in stood in front of the it.

"4 minutes and 34 seconds and counting…"

It took them a few minutes to soak in what just happened and then reality slapped them in the face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"

The First just stood there unblinking, "1 minute and 6 seconds…"

Everyone stampeded through the door yelling, screaming, and running for their life. As a result the door was jammed with people.

" _ **MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOTS!"**_ as a giant hand pushed them out and flying when they heard the booming voice.

Makarov run toward the First as she said, "3…2…1….0."

"First, please!" Makarov pleaded, but as he tried to grab her his hand went through and he went pale.

Makarov looked up to the First and it dawned on him.

But before anything else, the two words of a powerful spell were spoken.

" _ **Fairy Glitter."**_

A huge tattoo appeared on her right arm as she raised and aimed it at the center of the guild. Then a huge ring surrounded it and closed in on the guild. Then after a few seconds, the earth started rumbling and shaking. All of a sudden a huge beam of light erupted from the center as it annihilated the guild from existence. As it the light started to fade, a huge crater was formed where the guild used to be.

Everyone stared at the First in awe and shock, but mostly in fear.

She turned around and put on a smile and said, "Have a nice day."

Then the First brushed past the crowd and walked out of sight, far from the guild.

* * *

 _Present…_

Makarov sat down and stared at the crater, he picked up the almost empty bottle of beer and swirled it around. He hiccupped and tears welled up in his eyes, remembering the guild he loved like his own, eradicated ironically by one of his own.

Pondering in the thoughts of depression, he kept thinking why the First would do that, since that is the complete opposite of what the First would do.

As he gulped down the last portion and sighed, as he threw his bottle down in the middle of the crater and broken into what seemed like a million pieces.

Then he got up and stumbled back down on the cobblestone path. While walking down, he tripped on a broken part of the cobblestone and fell down face first.

Makarov started to get up, then stumbled backward into an alley, knocking over a trash can. He brushed off the dirt on him and shook his head, then he heard a growl.

He saw two red dots stare back at him as it bared yellow teeth/fangs. Then fire erupted from the best and lashed out from the dark.

As it got closer and more lit up, he saw that it was a young boy, no more than 10, 11 years old. He had spiky pink hair, though long and dirty, torn up and small clothes, and a clean white scarf, looking like it's made from scales.

The boy was skinny from hunger and eyes bagged from fatigue. Then what struck Makarov was that the boy _himself_ was on fire, but looked unharmed. He looked like he was about to kill, in his eyes it looked like he was protecting something.

Makarov saw it, a small, tiny blue cat sleeping in an egg shell with strange blue markings. He forgot that the boy was even there. Bad mistake.

" _ **Roar…OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**_ A large stream of flames erupted from the boy's mouth as it filled up the alley and it was too late to dodge.

Makarov immediately sobered up and enlarged his hands to block the incoming attack. The flames attacked his hands as he cringed in pain.

Finally, it stopped and he shrunk his hands as he fell to a kneel. Steam was rising from his hands, cooking from the flames.

Makarov looked up and saw the pink-haired boy fall over from the magic energy he released. Makarov quickly caught him before he fell and slowly laid him down.

The boy started snoring softly and was knocked out.

Makarov stared at him in concern, thinking about what he just experienced, _Is this kid a dragon slayer?_

Then he heard a shuffling noise as he saw the tiny cat, slowly rise on its hind legs and walk over to Natsu and curled up next to him and slept, mumbling, "Natsu…"

The old man stared in horror at the cat and the boy, _IS THAT EVEN A CAT?_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next Chapter: The Demon Girl**

 **Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Demon Girl

_Magnolia…_

 _Two boys were having a fight beside the guild Fairy Tail. One had a scarf and pink hair while the other was half naked and raven-haired. A dust cloud was surrounding the two as they cursed and insulted each other._

" _Lizard breath!"_

" _Ice princess!"_

" _Ash-for-brains!"_

" _Stripper!"_

" _Squinty eyes!"_

" _Droopy eyes!"_

" _Ice cu-!"_

" _Fir-!"_

 _Before the two could finish, a scarlet haired girl grabbed the two by the heads and glared at them._

 _And the boys pleaded for mercy._

 _But got none._

 _After screaming in agony for five minutes straight and being lectured and scared to death for another five minutes for fighting, the boys were kneeling down and asking for forgiveness._

" _We're sorry Erza!"_

" _Please don't hurt us anymore!"_

 _Erza glared back at them, and said in pure anger, "Who. ATE._ _ **MY. CAKE?**_ _"_

 _Then the boys immediately started sweating and were in pure terror. If someone ate her cake, they were dead. And both then had the same idea._

" _GRAY DID IT!"_

" _NATSU DID IT!"_

 _Then both of them stared at each other and looked back at her and saw something that was not supposed to exist in this world._

 _The devil._

 _Then they ran._

 _Erza was yelling curse words and hitting them while the boys ran for their lives around the guild as they were screaming and cursing and insulting each other._

 _They ran into the guild while it was peaceful for once, and hid behind Mira and yelled:_

" _MIRAPLEASESAVEUSANDWEWILLBEYOURSLAVESFORAWEEKJUSTDON'TLETERZAHURTSUSPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE-!"_

 _Well…_

 _Mira rather saw someone in pure agony than have slaves._

 _And it turned out horribly._

 _Very horribly._

* * *

Natsu woke up gasping for air, as a huge headache assaulted him as he sat up. He observed his surroundings as he tried to recall what he dreamt of.

He was in a bed, with a lamp next to him in a tiny room. It reeked of beer and alcohol, so strong that he had to cover his nose.

 _What was that?,_ Natsu wondered, _where am I?_

Then his memory jumped started, remembering getting attacked and how he fainted.

He sprang out of bed and punched down the door which hit the wall, and saw Happy sleeping on a table. He smiled in relief and ran to him. The boy picked up the baby cat from the table gentle and stroked him. As Happy purred, Natsu felt warmth course through his body.

Natsu looked around, _Now, where are we?_

There was a huge slamming noise as the door fell down and Natsu jumped to see the old man smashed into the wall with soup on his face. He was, WAS, holding a platter of food and a cup of steaming soup.

Which was all over his face, clothes, and hair.

The old man's expression turned dark and had tick marks everywhere. Natsu could feel the dark aura engulfing him as the man slowly turned his head towards Natsu and glared at him with cold, red eyes.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU BRAT!"**_ he bellowed as a giant fist punched him through the ceiling, flinging Natsu and Happy in the air screaming.

* * *

Natsu was sitting on a couch with his hands in his lap looking down on the ground. He had a huge bump on his forehead and it was steaming. Happy was right next to him sleeping despite being woken up , rudely, flying through the air. In front of them was a very annoyed old man with a tick mark almost bulging out of his head.

They've been in this uncomfortable situation for about ten minutes.

"So," the old man began after a long ten minutes, "what's your name?"

Natsu stared at the man, who weirdly stared back and this continued for about a few minutes when the old man's stare grew into more of a glare.

"N-Natsu…" the pink-haired boy stuttered as he started sweating.

The old man sighed, "My name is Makarov Dreyar."

Natsu then started looking around the place, as he noticed that bottles of alcohol and trash everywhere and as he noticed of the strong stench of the place.

"What is this place?"

Makarov closed his eyes as his tick mark disappeared, "This is my place, not too shabby isn't it?"

"This place reeks and looks like a slob lives he-!"

Well, I don't really need to explain what happened before he finished his sentence.

After an a few hours of being lectured and punched through the ceiling, Natsu finally ate comfortably under the nine holes in the ceiling as he learned that the old guy was pretty nice.

Makarov was silently weeping as he stared at the paper of bills that came with breaking the roof. He was reminded of harsh, uncomfortable memories of expenses in Fairy Tail.

Happy was in a Natsu's lap sleeping after a meal of fish.

Natsu turned around to look at Gramps, his new nickname for Makarov, who was surrounded by a dark purple aura and mushrooms growing on his while sitting in a corner muttering.

Natsu walked up to him in pure density and asked, "Are you okay, Gramps?"

Makarov slowly turned his head with red eyes and bulging tick marks and glared at him with a look Natsu swore he knew.

" _ **NO."**_

"Oh, okay."

He walked back trying to remember where he knew that when suddenly a scream of terror filled the air, and another one, and another one, until it sounded like mass panic.

Happy woke up and flew on top of Natsu's head and grabbed on as Natsu jumped out of the hole in the ceiling and dashed on the roof to see the cause of the screaming.

As he jumped down, he saw a crowd of armed citizens heading toward three white-haired children.

As he got closer, he saw them in more detail. There was young girl with short hair and a pink dress who was crying, and a boy with semi-spiky hair wearing a vest and collar shirt being dragged by the neck. And then there was a cloaked girl with long, white hair and a twisted and mutated arm being backed into a corner.

And she was surrounded by three angry burly men carrying pitchforks, a rifle, and brass knuckles. The girl was terrified and weeping. Her eyes were wide with confusion, shock, and mostly fear.

She aimed her arm at the men, swinging it around, trying to scare the men to back away. But the men didn't stagger back and fueled their unexplained hate.

"Tch, I hate you demooons. You disguosst… me," one of the older men spat in her face, making her flinch, "You took my familiesy..."

"Yeah…Yeah!" The other two ranted, but it seemed like they were there just to be "cool."

The older man seemed drunk and tried attack her with his pitchfork, which she dodged. This lead him into a drunken fit and he started to swing it around and lunged it at her.

The pitchfork he carried was so remarkably close to her eye, but Natsu made it in time to send a fireball to knock it away from the drunk.

The older man staggered back and saw his hand steaming, but not burnt. Though he was still drunk and confused so he decided to punch a wall.

The two other dumb men thought this was a trend and started punching the wall too, only to find their knuckles bleeding and ran home.

Natsu helped the girl up, still crying, and she immediately raced off to help her siblings.

A few minutes later they find a giant man with moustache glaring at the huge and formerly angry mob. It was Makarov and had both of his hands covering the children as he roared at the crowd for harming innocent little kids.

Natsu ran up to Makarov, "Gramps!"

The girl in the cloak was hiding behind the corner of a building confused, seeing a giant titan and a semi-angry mob scared her.

However, she observed the boy walk up to the titan with her siblings and yell in awe and excitement. Her siblings were also happy and she assumed it was safe, so she slowly and cautiously advanced toward the shrinking titan.

* * *

 **Well, I'm really sorry that this came out really late.**

 **First of all, school is a jerk.**

 **Second of all, I'm preparing to go to Japan (ANIME AND MANGA HERE I COME!:DDDDDDDDD)**

 **Third of all, I was tired and lazy.**

 **So yeah, also sorry if the story is a little short but that's life. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Nope, Sorry and Laters

**Okay. Well. I'm back.**

 **Sort of.**

 **Okay, first things first.**

" **IT [JAPAN] WASN'T LIKE THE ANIMEESSSSSSS…" quote from** _ **Blue Chair.**_

 **Okay, that's about it.**

 **I don't know, I guess I don't really have the state of health for continuing story. I'm not going to force the excuse of school and other stuff to say why I'm not updating.**

 **I'll tell you guys the truth. On why I'm not updating.**

 **I have a serious condition. Extremely serious health condition that is common, and deadly in certain scenarios.**

 **Okay… my condition is…**

 **I'm suffering from being lazy.**

 **Getting out of bed is too hard, getting food is too hard, getting water is too hard, so I sit on my bed and stay there contemplating whether I should go to the bathroom until my stomach and throat almost kill themselves.**

 **Okay in all seriousness I can't do this story. I'm just way too lazy. I go halfway into a chapter and then I become lazy and say "I'll do this later" and forget about it completely.**

 **So… I guess I'm sorry?**

 **This is probably gonna be my last chapter ever. Or story for that matter.**

 **If I'm able to find the motivation for this story – which will never happen – I will probably come back to it.**

 **In 30 years.**

 **Then cringe at all of it and then delete this account.**

 **So I guess this is laters.**

 **Later.**


End file.
